Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Talon's Story
by TorchicLover
Summary: Talon never wanted to be a fugitive. He just did what he had to do to survive. After being promptly booted out of his lavish life as an aristocrat, he is forced to steal food to keep himself fed. Such actions land him in prison, where he acquires an unlikely ally. Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Apprehension

Chapter One

Talon never wanted to be a fugitive. He just did what he needed to do to survive. Living on Mt. Mistral had forced him to take some desperate measures. He saw that gummi in the Kecleon shop and… well… You can infer what happened next. He barely escaped to the next floor, and was now in the process of running for his freedom.

"Talon! Give up now! You have nowhere to run!" The leader of Team Eastside called. Talon closed his eyes and gritted his beak, flying swifter. He had to escape... he had to get away...

"Hydro Pump!" The second member exclaimed. Talon looked over his shoulder as a powerful jet of water headed straight for his face. Talon braced for impact as he was knocked out.

* * *

"**Zzt!**" Magnezone looked at Talon with unblinking eyes. He then looked back at the beaming Team Eastside. "Thank-you for your continued assistance! **Zzt!**" Talon scoffed as he was shoved towards the ladder up.

"Hey! Easy on the plumage!" Talon joked. It was the only thing he could do to lighten the mood. Four magnemite stared up at him with emotionless countenances. Talon sighed. "Well, I guess… you're taking me to jail… huh?"

"**Zzt!** Affirmative." A magnemite responded. Talon frowned when he saw the jail located at the top of a steep rise. It appeared cold and melancholy, he saw several outlaws he recognized from "Wanted" posters within its walls. Talon quickly averted his dumb-founded gaze when he saw a rather tough looking zangoose eyeing him from behind a metal fence.

"Don't worry. You haven't committed a major crime. You won't be boarded with them… **Zzt!**" Magnezone stated over his shoulder. Talon's gaze darted back, but the zangoose was gone.

"_Phew… I thought I was dead for sure…" _Talon thought as he was shoved inside the prison. The young Braviary was quickly 'escorted' to his 'room'.

Talon shivered as he lay down on the cold concrete floor. Sleep claimed him soon after.

* * *

Talon woke up to a luxray staring at him from the outside of his cell. He blearily blinked his eyes, forgetting for a moment the events of yesterday. Once he came-to, he noticed the Pokémon staring.

"Waah! What- what are you doing… staring at me?" Talon screamed. The luxray laughed. It sounded more like a roar to Talon.

"You must be new here, from the look of it." He looked at Talon shivering. "I'm Fang, leader of Team Wilderness. Since there aren't any important outlaws to catch, we volunteered to help Magnezone guard this place." Luxray finished.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why were you staring at me earlier?" Talon asked, eyeing Fang through the bars.

"Oh, that's an easy one. You were drooling _and _snoring at the same time." Fang laughed. Talon blushed in embarrassment. He ruffled his feathers out a little bit, wincing as he aggravated an injury from yesterday. Talon quickly folded his wings to cover up his pain. Fang raised an eyebrow, and then looked around to make sure nobody was looking. He quickly took an Oran berry out of a pouch in his Treasure Bag and tossed it into Talon's cell, between two bars. "Eat that, it'll help." Fang smiled. Talon cocked his head in confusion. Why would a Rescue Team leader be decent to a criminal? It just didn't make any sense at all…

"T-thanks?" Talon took the berry in his beak and swiftly swallowed it. He hadn't realized his hunger until now. _"Oof… I haven't eaten since yesterday…"_ He thought painfully as his cell door opened. Talon cocked his head.

"**Zzt!** All Pokémon report to the mess hall for breakfast!" The metallic voice of a magnemite echoed around the prison. Talon sighed in relief as he followed the other Pokémon towards the mess hall.

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own anything! (Except my OCs... but since they're Pokemon... I'm not sure if that counts)**

**This is my first fanfiction... I hope you guys like it! Chapter two will be coming up soon! I'll be working on less dialogue and lengthier paragraphs! Please review and favorite! It's the fuel to my writing.**

**Hint: He'll be getting into some conflict during breakfast!**


	2. Hope

Chapter Two

Talon strutted over to the mess hall and got his food.

_"Yuck… Pecha Berry stews for breakfast? Well, I guess this prison lives up to prison expectations."_ He thought as he observed a seviper in front of him get a serving of breakfast as his belly growled. He soon got aserving and satdown at a table. _"Oh well… I'm so hungry that I don't care!" _He gazed down at the peach-colored mush as he plugged his nose and pecked a chunk of berry off the plate. _"Huh… not _too_ bad…"_ He took his left wing off his nose as he ate the rest of his breakfast. After finishing, he heard sniggering from a table in front of him. His stomach dropped to his feet. _"The zangoose from yesterday… Oh no."_

* * *

"Yeah, that was a good one, Shank!" A mightyena barked to 'Shank' Shank nodded with approval and smirked, gazing over a shoulder at the braviary looking at him.

"Hey! What are you looking at?" Shank snapped. Talon quickly looked away. Shank snickered and turned away, eating the last of his breakfast. Talon spotted a magnemite approaching his table.

"Yes?" He asked, not looking up from his empty plate. He lifted his head a little, looking at the magnemite in its eyes.

"Officer Magnezone would like to speak with you… **Zzt!**" The magnemite screeched, turning away and leading Talon to the office.

"_I wonder what all this is about… I'm probably in _serious_ trouble or something… But what did I do wrong?"_ Talon wondered as he approached the door leading to Magnezone's office. Magnezone opened the door and motioned for the two to come in. The room was… rather gray and boring, a torch here and there for light and some papers scattered across Magnezone's desk. One of them was Talon's wanted poster, and another had his name and a rather rugged drawing of him scrawled on it. He recognized a kecleon's footprint in lavender ink, left as a signature on the bottom right of the page.

"Be honest with me, Officer, am I in… a predicament?" Talon asked. The braviary's eyes darted to and fro; he was notably anxious and just could not keep himself still. He began to tap a toe on the wooden floor, creating a resounding echo off the hard prison walls.

"No need to be nervous. Fang of Team Wilderness has paid your bail of one-thousand Poké, on the request that you join Fang's Rescue Team. The other members consist of Ebony the swellow and another member that is rarely seen… a staraptor, I believe… **Zzt!** He must trust you considerably to do this… Have you two met before? It must have been yesterday. His team did volunteer for services on that day… Fang was guarding near your cell." Magnezone finished. Talon nodded.

"No wonder you are a famed detective. Yes, that was when we met." Talon did not mention Fang's Oran berry, he was not sure how well that would be received. "He gave one-_thousand_ Poké? He was decent to me, but I did not expect… this turn of events." Talon said, still dumbfounded. A vulpix organizing papers smirked.

"So I take it you are not rejoicing at your unexpected freedom?" She quipped. Ember was well known for her biting tones and her caustic aura. She flicked her tail as she stacked papers and filed them in a wooden cabinet. "Magnezone is _so_ disorganized sometimes…" She muttered under her breath. Talon was stunned at her fiery comment.

"Well of course I am! Why would I not be?" Talon volleyed a comment back at her. Ember huffed and closed the cabinet she placed those files in. Magnezone interrupted their short conversation.

"Do you accept membership of Team Wilderness?" Magnezone asked emotionlessly. His unwavering stare unnerved Talon, and the bird had to avert his gaze for a little while, focusing on the writing utensils scattered about on Magnezone's desk.

"Huh- wha- Oh… uh… yeah!" Talon stuttered as his focus snapped back to the current conversation. Ember sighed. He glared at her. She was obviously thinking this Pokémon was less than intelligent. She was not impressed with his 'dazed and confused' state.

"Fine. Fang and his team members will pick you up at noon. That's approximately four hours from now. Just make sure you don't make a fool of yourself in front of a Gold Rank Rescue Team." Ember scoffed as she left Magnezone's office. Talon sighed.

"**Zzt!** Alright! Magnemite, escort Talon back to his cell." Talon looked at Magnezone in surprise. "What? **Zzt!** You're still a prisoner! I'm not going to keep you in my office for the next four hours!" Magnezone stated. Talon sighed as he was pushed slightly down the hall.

* * *

Talon paced to and fro in his cell, noticing the mightyena from breakfast in the cell next to him. He hadn't noticed the Pokémon over cover of darkness. That scared him. "_That mightyena could have…" _Talon decided not to think about it. Instead he asked what the Pokémon's name was.

"Name's Fenrir." The jet black mightyena replied. "What's it to you?" He snarled. Mightyena were reputed for being cold and malicious. This one was obviously _very _applicable to the stereotype.

"Not much. I was just curious…" Talon said before looking away swiftly, blushing in fear.

"_Curiosity __**killed **__the meowth."_ Fenrir snarled menacingly. _"_I guess that makes me… _curiosity._ I guess that makes you the meowth." Fenrir examined his glossy claws, sharpening them on the iron bars separating the predator from his prey. Talon swallowed loudly and heavily.

_"I'm _very _glad that I'm leaving in…"_ He quickly asked a guard the time. He sighed. _"Only three hours…"_ Talon sighed and pressed himself on the iron bar farthest from the snarling mightyena eyeing him like he was a lone mareep lying on an open plain. Talon was jarred, but he finally fell asleep after about an hour.

"**Zzt!** Wake up!" Talon awoke to a magnemite levitating near his cell door. "**Zzt! **It's noon, Talon, time for you to meet your party in the lobby…" Talon rubbed his eyes, forgetting that he was bailed out.

"Oh… yeah… I'll be right there." Talon yawned as the door to his cell opened and a few magnemite escorted him to Team Wilderness. Talon blinked a couple times when the light of the lobby blinded him for an instant, and then he examined the three Pokémon standing in front of him. There was a staraptor, a swellow, and Fang the luxray. Fang smiled. The other two scowled. Fang politely nodded to Officer Magnezone.

"Thanks." He motioned towards Talon. "Come on, Talon." He purred. Talon looked around and strutted towards Team Wilderness.

_"I wonder why Fang has done this… Why would a renowned Rescue Team leader scout out a new member… from a _prison_?" _Talon thought as he exited the prison and into the free world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own anything Pokemon related!**

**No rom****ance intended between Talon and Ember! Sorry if you saw it that way, if you saw it that way at all… As always, Follow, Review, and Favorite!**


	3. A New Leaf

Chapter Three

Talon walked with Fang north of him, with Ebony and Ace at his sides. The two Pokémon were obviously not pleased with their leader's choice of new recruit. They silently scowled at Talon when he was not looking.

_"Even though I'm happy that I'm out of jail, even _I _think his decision to make a convict their newest member is… a little… _rash_…"_ Talon thought as Ebony the swellow and Ace the staraptor eyed him suspiciously, as if he was about to freak out and attack them both. He didn't mind, their suspicions, he would have been very doubtful in their situation as well.

* * *

When they stopped to rest, Talon only ate a Oran berry. He did not want to appear a glutton at their first meal. He was the first to speak.

"How long has Team Wilderness been… well… Guild affiliated? Talon asked. Fang swiftly makes a toothy grin.

"About a year. We primarily hunt down outlaws, but we do our share of rescues." He muttered. "We've been on a few Guild expeditions, our most famous being our exploration of Enigma Cave, and the recovery of its treasure." Fang finished. Ace and Ebony gave him a glare. Talon assumed they thought he would make off with the treasure. He was sorely mistaken.

"Oh _dear._ Here he goes _again._" Ebony sighed. Talon looked at her, confused. What was she talking about? And why did Fang have a… proud gleam in his eye? Talon cocked his head as Ebony and Ace adopted a more bored countenance. Ace sighed as Fang began to speak. He had a… striking resemblance to Talon's memories of his older sister, the one who used to ramble on about this Rescue Team of eevees that she stated "had the most _beautiful_ serenades a girl could wish for." right before she would swoon.

"Team Wilderness finally made it to the cavern, a cavern so full of gleaming metals and awe-inspiring gilded statues; it was enough to make you go mad with money-lust." He waved a paw in a large arc above his head. "But then, the band of arcanine swarmed us. They outnumbered us three to one -"

"That's a stretch and you know it, Fang." Ace said while whittling a twig in his mouth.

"Whatever! Anyways… They pounced and hit me with a raging Fire Fang attack! I had to fend them off all by myself in an act of selflessness and courage while my comrades grabbed as many artifacts and gold as they could." Fang said, whipping his tail around, sending sparks flying.

"That's a _lie_ Fang! We were fighting there with you!" Ebony ruffled her feathers up and spread her wings, sending a powerful gust towards her leader. "You can be _such_ the exaggerator sometimes."

"Okay! Ge'ez. We were all fighting them and blah… blah… blah…" He said with a lazy wave of his paw. "Then we defeated them and grabbed loads of treasure. The end. _Happy_ now?" He growled playfully at his comrades. The two other two Pokémon nodded in relief. Ebony leaned over to Talon.

"He can spin such webs of stories sometimes. He has a disease called… Rambler-itis." Ebony laughed at the last word. Talon kind of blushed, and Fang growled, tackling Ebony and flattening her to the ground.

"That'll teach ya' to say stuff about your leader!" Fang puffed out his chest and strutted around the fire. He yawned. "Augh… I think that's enough tall tales for tonight… I'm pooped. We should get some rest." The others nodded. Talon quickly fetched them some bedding material. Everyone was soon asleep.

"_I wonder what adventures await me as a Rescue Team member… I sure hope something totally awesome comes up!" _Talon said as he led the Dream World Claim his thoughts.

* * *

Talon stretched his wings and yawned as he awoke the next morning. "So… where to today, huh guys?" Talon asked. Ebony quickly answered his groggily asked question.

"Simple. It's about a five-mile trip back to Treasure Town. The residents are sure to be surprised when they see your face around there, with all the wanted posters up and that Kecleon Shop spreading bad rumors about you." She said while packing up the Treasure Bag. Talon blushed.

"It was really that big of a deal over there?" He asked. Now he was getting nervous. Would he be attacked out of misunderstanding?

"Yeah. But don't worry. Magnezone's guys are there all the time. I'm sure one of them has told another that you got bailed out." She said as she finished packing. Talon nodded.

"_I hope so…"_ He thought as he took off and followed the others towards Treasure Town.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Do you guys like the story so far? How could I improve it? Do you have any OC suggestions? Leave them in the reviews section! I have yet to get my first one! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to Favorite and Follow!**


	4. Introduction

Chapter Four

Talon swooped down on the sand of the beach with Ebony and Ace. Fang bounded over to them moments later. He was panting heavily from the long run.

"You guys have it way too easy… I had to run five miles and all you had to do is glide!" Fang growled, slightly out of breath. Everyone laughed as they walked the final few feet into Treasure Town. Talon was pretty nervous. What would the others think of him? How would the guild react? Fang smiled at Team Wilderness' newest member. "Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine." Fang smiled back at him. Talon tried his best to look cheery. He looked around as they entered the east side of Treasure Town. Fang pointed to everything important. "That's the way to Wigglytuff's guild… there's Spinda's Café… There's where we go explore… That way is to town square… And further west would be Sharpedo Bluff. We need to stock up on supplies, but I think the best course of action would be to go to Spinda's Café first and get you acquainted with some Pokémon from town." Fang led the way down into the Café.

* * *

Some Pokémon wore surprised and dumbfounded looks on their faces, and others jumped up and yelled. Fang growled and bravely defended Talon from a wildly aimed Thunderbolt attack. "Whoa, Whoa! He's not a criminal anymore! Does this look like prison? Everyone, meet the newest member of Team Wilderness, Talon!" Talon blushed as he took spotlight. Spinda, Wobbofett and Wynaut came to greet the new customer.

"Terribly sorry, sir! It's just, you know, this sleepy town doesn't always get news so quickly." Spinda said as he smiled. "Let me make you a drink. Come on, settle down!" Talon was happy to oblige. These last few days had been hectic and fatigue-inducing. Fang gave Spinda a Max Elixir.

"Make this one good, alright?" Fang asked. Spinda nodded.

"Added the Max Elixir!" Spinda called.

"That's right!" Wobbufett answered.

"Shake it this way, shake it that way, stir it all around… and done!"

* * *

"Talon of Wilderness! Talon of Wilderness! Fang is looking for you!" Spinda called as the braviary got up and arrived at the counter. He lightly sipped his drink.

"Wow! This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" He said as he took another mouthful, and another. Soon the glass was empty. "Thanks guys!" Talon smiled as he looked around. They left Spinda's Café and continued their tour. _"If everybody is going to be like that… this is going to be one heck of a tour!"_ Talon thought as they entered the area of Town Square. Again, everyone tensed up, and two Ursaring managed to land a killer Bite attack. Talon was left rubbing his head. _"Go figure…"_ He thought as two _very_ angry and agitated Kecleon walked up to him and confronted him.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison. Fang gave everyone the same speech he had uttered minutes ago at the Café. Everyone nodded, but some still looked skeptical and in distrust. Fang decided it was time to go when a guild member arrived. He didn't want Talon getting hurt further out of misunderstandings. Instead he took Talon to the guild entrance.

"Footprint detected! Footprint detected…" The seasoned Rescue Team members went through the drill. When it was Talon's turn, however…

"Waah! Loudred! **Loudred!** It's a braviary!" As soon as diglett uttered that last word, every guild member present was at the entrance waiting to confront the criminal. Fang and the other two members got ready for a fight as Fang explained Talon's presence. Everyone was still doubtful, so Talon got shoved inside the guild by everyone.

"So you say… a criminal is your new member? Fang, when you said you were going scouting, I didn't expect you to go _trash heap_ diving!" A flustered Chatot screeched at Fang. Fang growled.

"He's a Pokémon too! If he was dangerous, Officer Magnezone wouldn't have let me bail him out! All he did was stealing a _gummi, _one that would have been easily replaced!" Fang yelled back. Talon was beginning to feel awkward, he had caused this fight. Chatot was obviously still flustered, but he escorted Talon and Team Wilderness to their room.

"This is your room." He said to Talon. "I hope you can find bedding material." He said as he exited the room. Fang sighed.

"I'll go with you to get bedding. It would only raise suspicions if you went out by yourself." Fang said. Talon nodded as they left their room.

* * *

They found a decent amount of straw and dry grass to make into a nest at Sharpedo Bluff. Talon held it in a basket they had brought with them. "Well, I guess that concludes your tour of Treasure Town. What a day, huh?" Fang said, sighing. Talon nodded.

"To be honest, I kind of expected the Pokémon here to act that way… It's not like we're in a bustling city or something. If Treasure Town was the sleepy little area you were describing to me, I didn't think they would have gotten the news by the time we got there." Talon stated.

"So you _knew_ this would happen the whole time?" Fang asked, throwing a bundle of straw in the basket.

"Pretty much, yeah." Talon laughed. Fang laughed too.

"Alright, we should be heading back. The sun's almost below the horizon." Fang said. Talon nodded.

* * *

Talon lied on his back, looking out at the starry night sky.

"_How long will it take me to be accepted here? Everyone still gives me weird looks, like I'm some kind of alien. Okay, I've had a run-in with the law. Oh, like a Rescue Team member has never broken the law." _Talon looked up at the full moon as his mind slipped into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Nintendo and Gamefreak own everything Pokémon related. I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**Thanks for the two reviews, guys (You know who you are)! **

**As always, Review, Follow, and Favorite this work!**

**I'm sorry about accidentally uploading chapter two... Why didn't anyone tell me?**

**Thanks to SubZeroDragon for the cover art! *Elbows Talon***

**Talon: "Oh, ah, yes... thanks! The art was exquisite! It really brings out the handsome features in my face... I always loved closeups..."**

**Fang: "Talon..."**

**Talon: "What?"**

**Fang: "Why do you have to be such an embarrassment?"**


End file.
